1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for storing data into a memory. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for storing data into a memory having an erasing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a mobile phone plays an important role in human life with the development of wireless communication technology. For meeting various demands, the mobile phone may have complex functions and structures. For example, the mobile phone may have a processor and a memory for processing an operation system to provide video play function, e-mail function, web browsing function, etc.
In general, the functions can be provided by the mobile phone are depended on a firmware implemented therein. The firmware can be such as a firmware image file stored in the memory of the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is booted, the image file is loaded to enable the mobile phone to provide various functions.
For meeting the increasing requirements of the mobile phone, the mobile phone manufacturer usually have to update the firmware frequently. However, the step of updating the firmware takes a lot of time, and thus the production efficiency of the mobile phone is decreased. Therefore, there is a need to develop a method for rapidly updating the firmware.